<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extended Stay by thatonewriterchick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591614">Extended Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick'>thatonewriterchick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pokemon Shield Version, Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor Spoilers, Post-Game(s), Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor goes to the Isle of Armor and finds himself staying far longer than he intended for reasons he didn't anticipate. Mainly? A guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masaru | Victor/Savory | Avery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m gonna stay for a couple more weeks,” Victor confessed. Standing behind the dojo, shielded by the stacked crates, he still kept his voice low.</p><p>On the other end, there was a pause. Yamper’s barks grew faint, then there was the sound of a door closing. “Oh yeah?” Hop mused. “What’s his name?”</p><p>Victor huffed a laugh, pushing a hand through his dark hair. “What makes you think there’s a guy?”</p><p>“Mm.” There was a rustle of paper, a few muted beeps of a machine.</p><p>“There’s a lot of pokemon here - I’ve upgraded my pokedex.” He paused. “Well, someone else did.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“I also got a new pokemon.”</p><p>“I thought you said it was too hot out there,” Hop recalled suddenly.</p><p>“Some freak heat wave, but it’s getting better,” Victor explained, peering down at the dojo’s uniform he’d traded faux leather jacket and jeans for. The material breathed far better than his regular clothes. “And his name is Avery.”</p><p>Hop’s laugh was knowing and victorious. “What’s he like?”</p><p>“Annoying as fuck.” Victor bit his lip. “But in a weirdly...endearing way.”</p><p>“You really know how to pick ‘em,” Hop snickered.</p><p>Victor shook his head, even as he smiled. “Piers and I were just messing around. This is...different.”</p><p>“Well, have fun. Don’t die of heat stroke,” Hop advised. “Oh, and don’t forget, my mom’s having that summer thing you stupidly promised to go to. Now we’ve all been roped in.”</p><p>“Aw, your mom’s experiments are fun,” Victor chided. “And they usually taste good.”</p><p>“Well, she’s been watching a lot of Kalosian food channels and let me tell you.” Hop gagged. “Bring a pokemon that’ll eat anything. Hide it under the table.”</p><p>Victor laughed. “That bad, huh?”</p><p>“Worse. You got a trubbish?”</p><p>“Hop,” Victor said with a laugh. “You’re so mean.”</p><p>“You’d be too if you had to taste it all the time,” Hop groused. “It’s like Kantonian roulette. Sometimes it’s great. Other times...” There was a muffled sound as he covered the phone and Victor could hear Sophia. “I gotta go.”</p><p>“Me too,” Victor said, gaze snagging on a flash of purple further up the incline. “Later.” Tucking his rotom phone away, he started up after the other male.</p><p>Avery’s clothes always looked ridiculous to Victor, but they seemed even more so as the man leaned against the tree, grunting and cursing as he shoved the trunk. “...won’t it budge?” He hissed.</p><p>“You’re pushing too low,” Victor told him as he approached.</p><p>At the sound of his rival, Avery jerked upright, spinning around. His cheeks were flushed, but as always, that absurd hat was straight. Victor counted himself lucky that the pokeballs weren’t circling it, at least.</p><p>“What are you doing up here?” Avery demanded.</p><p>“Watching you throw your back out, apparently.” Victor nudged him aside with his own body, peering up into the branches. It looked like whatever had left their hoard up there was away. Placing his hands higher on the trunk, he gave a testing push.</p><p>A pink apricorn tumbled down, bouncing off the branches. Catching it, he turned to Avery, offering it.</p><p>The psychic trainer frowned as he took it. “That’s it?”</p><p>“Not even close.” Victor lowered the zipper of the gi-styled jacket, pulling his arms from the sleeves. They hadn’t had an outfit in his size - he was used to this, having reached six feet four throughout his journey through the region. As such, the gi and the shirt beneath were tighter than he’d prefer in the shoulder and chest, restricting his movement.</p><p>Setting the jacket aside on the grass, he returned to his position and began to shake the tree. He lowered his head as he did so to let the falling berries hit his back and roll off, save a few. Apricorns were much harder and bigger; they hurt when they hit.</p><p>Yet, despite the sounds of them hitting branches on the way down, they weren’t connecting with him.</p><p>Something chittered in the higher branches, agitated, so he stood straight. It was just in time to see Avery, hand outstretched and guiding the floating berries and apricorns to the ground in a neat pile with his ability.</p><p>“Oh,” Victor said. “That’s convenient.”</p><p>“Sometimes it comes in handy.” Avery set the pink apricorn on top of the pile. “Um...thanks.”</p><p>“Anytime.” Victor didn’t miss the way Avery’s eyes slid over his chest where fabric stretched tight. “You uh, getting breakfast for the pokemon?” He asked, nodding toward the pile. “I told you I’d help.”</p><p>“Yes,” Avery said, glancing at it. “And I know you did, but…” It was his punishment. As the blond glanced down at the pile, Victor wondered about that boisterous confidence and flamboyant condescendence.</p><p>Wondered what lay beneath it.</p><p>“Mustard said he had a job for us." Victor couldn't help but offer to change the subject. It did the trick and Avery's blue eyes brightened with excitement.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Going out for more mushrooms." Victor pointed at the pile. "Need help carrying that?"</p><p>Avery blinked as he turned to look. "Oh! No…" They all levitated, still in the pile. "Why is he sending both of us?"</p><p>“Because we apparently need a lot.” Victor shrugged, snagging up his jacket. “Some special guest or something.” He flashed the other male a sly grin. “And who better than the two passed the trial?”</p><p>Avery stared at him as his face reddened.</p><p>Probably thinking about how Victor had pinned him against the cave wall and somehow made his claim on the mushroom cluster sound like a sensual threat. At least, Victor hoped he was.</p><p>As they walked back in silence, the berries and apricorns trailing behind him, Victor let his thoughts drift to that moment. The way Avery’s expression melded from indignation to startled, then something softer, something closer to hunger and want. That soft rose that crawled up from beneath his ruffled shirt and into his cheeks, the way his lips parted, but finally no sound came out.</p><p>Victor had stopped thinking about pummeling the pompous psychic and instead about how little effort it would take to tilt Avery’s face up and kiss him. Was that annoying mouth as soft as it looked? Would Avery let him find out?</p><p>Something had shifted between them on that day, though they had yet to address it.</p><p>“There you two are!” Honey was standing beneath the awning, a couple of packs at her feet. “Nice job on breakfast, Avery - I’m sure the pokemon will love it!”</p><p>“I had help,” Avery confessed, surprising Victor.</p><p>Honey clapped at the idea. “I’m so glad you two are getting on!” She gestured to the packs and missed the glance the pair of them exchanged. “I packed these for the two of you - hubby thinks you should head out early before it warms up. By lunch, you’ll want to have camp up.”</p><p>“Camp?” Avery echoed, surprised. “I thought this would be a daytrip?”</p><p>Honey shrugged, still smiling. “However long it takes you to get them all, I suppose. But the greedent are nearing mating season - they’re hoarding even more than usual.” She looked at Avery. “Just leave those there; I’ll have someone bring them in. Good luck, you two!”</p><p>“But-” Avery started, but the door had already shut.</p><p>Victor lifted one of the packs to test the weight, surprised at its heft, even as he swung it onto his back. “Well, guess we’d better go then.”</p><p>“But...but Foresight didn’t allow me to see this coming,” Avery protested. He tested the second bag and balked. “I need to Power Swap with someone with more physical strength!”</p><p>“Oh, god.” Victor picked up the second pack, exasperated as he started down the road. “Please stop.”</p><p>“Doing what?” Avery asked, looking relieved.</p><p>Victor bit his lip, reminding himself to be nice. “Nevermind.” With his free hand, he called out kubfu. “Let’s go, bud. We’re going on a trip.”</p><p>Excited, the bear gave the morning air a few punches. Then, eyeing the packs, reached his arms up.</p><p>“I’ve got this,” Victor told him. “You just focus on your form, kay?”</p><p>Avery eyed the small bear as he walked a few paces ahead, going through the different poses he’d seen other members of the dojo perform. “Thanks.”</p><p>“For what?” The sun was making Victor wish he’d brought his sunglasses as he squinted against the bright rays.</p><p>“Carrying the pack.” He hesitated, then added, “I can carry it, you know.”</p><p>Victor glanced at him, saw Avery’s eyes trailing up his arm where the muscles strained. “You sure about that?”</p><p>Clearing his throat, the psychic flushed. “I can use my power. For a little while and give you a rest.”</p><p>“Maybe when we break,” Victor said, switching the bag to his other hand. “It’s not that bad.”</p><p>They did take a break, almost an hour later. Avery guided them to a small alcove that was relatively free of the wildlife and after all of the pokemon were out of their balls, the noise likely drove away anything lingering.</p><p>Almost immediately, Victor’s scrafty was alongside kubfu, the two chattering away and displaying an occasional punch or kick.</p><p>Avery’s own pokemon seemed to make friends a lot easier than he did. His rapidash pranced around Victor’s nonplussed gardevoir, tossing his mane in an attempt to impress. Alakazam and slowbro watched inteleon build something that looked suspiciously like the beginnings of a campfire.</p><p>Swoobat, flirt that she was, perched on Victor’s bare shoulder. He’d taken his shirt off to douse it in the small stream, but had yet to put it back on because bat was nuzzling him, pressing her nose to his cheek and fluttering her wings.</p><p>Victor’s laugh rang out as his charmeleon tried to climb into his lap, licking his cheek. “You’re too big now, Char!” He protested between peals of laughter. “You guys!”</p><p>Avery watched from the shaded rock he’d been sitting on. From Victor’s broad, glistening chest and the dark hair that trailed down to disappear into the top of his dojo shorts. Those delicious, gut-deep laughs that made Avery feel warmer but had nothing to do with the weather.</p><p>This was another side of the male he hadn’t seen before. There had been that intense moment in the cave, where Victor had stood over him, their breaths mingling, his dark eyes narrowed with possession and irritation. And then it had changed, had dipped to Avery’s mouth and for a moment, he’d stopped being intimidated and wished that Victor would kiss him. The desire had startled Avery so much, he’d run away.</p><p>Avery wished he’d been able to run away from his thoughts as easily. Taking his hat off and setting it on the grass, he pushed his hands through his hair, trying not to look at Victor, to think about his arms, or his sun-kissed skin or his mouth…</p><p>The cool press of metal against the back of his neck made Avery jump. “Kaza?”</p><p>Of course. Alakazam was the most intuitive on the team. And Avery's mind - and his body - felt like it was in turmoil. Through their link, he could feel the pokemon's calm presence, just as he'd felt the spoon and took them for what they were: a suggestion.</p><p>Easier said than done. Avery hadn’t been infatuated in a long time. Not due to lack of prospects; people approached him often. </p><p>It was getting them to stay that was the problem. No one was strong enough to stand beside him, nor fast enough to keep up with him as he chased his dreams.</p><p>He wasn't an idiot; he knew the others at the dojo didn't care for him. Their opinions didn't matter; they weren't as strong as him and they had nothing to teach him. Honey humored him and Mustard never gave up on him and that's what counted.</p><p>But that didn't mean he didn't get lonely sometimes.</p><p>Without thinking, Avery's gaze slid to Victor, who was feeding swoobat a berry. The trainer was stronger than him, yes, but it was more than that.</p><p>In the cave, Avery had pushed to get his way. It always worked because people were either surprised enough to back off,  too nice or too used to him getting his way. He’d expected it to work then, too.</p><p>Victor hadn't done any of those things. He'd been slow, almost predatory, boxing Avery against the cave walls and leaned in. His breath had been warm, his words low and commanding.</p><p>"They're mine," came the growled reply. "Sod. Off."</p><p>The amount of lust that flooded Avery in that instant surprised him and he hoped it wasn't too obvious how hard he'd gotten in that moment.</p><p>It was more than being told no, but the raw power behind it, the confidence it took to stand up to Avery, the way the larger man used his body…</p><p>Avery's face was hot and of course in that moment Victor looked up from his pack and their eyes locked. He looked intrigued for a moment, then amused. Even when swoobat landed in his wavy hair, he only stood slowly and began to approach.</p><p>Panic and anticipatory pleasure coursed through him, even as he looked down and fumbled for his water.</p><p>Alakazam grumbled beside him, unimpressed with his frazzled trainer.</p><p>"Cut me some slack, okay?" He hissed to the pokemon. "I'm out of my depth."</p><p>The pokemon ambled away to join his teammates, pointing a spoon at Victor as they passed one another.</p><p>"Um…" was all Victor murmured at the obvious threat. "Should I be worried about that?" He asked, sitting in the grass in front of Avery's perch. Stretching out his hand, he offered a bottle of water.</p><p>"Thanks," Avery said, grateful the water still had a bit of chill. It felt good as he drank; he hadn't realized how parched he was. "And no. I think he's just worried."</p><p>"About?" Victor reached up and swoobat nuzzled his hand.</p><p>"You," Avery said, without thinking.</p><p>"Me?" This intrigued Victor enough that he twisted around to gaze at the pokemon in question, while swoobat chirped in dismay and tried to stay seated in his hair.</p><p>The psychic pokemon was staring hard, though gardevoir had sauntered toward him, lying a hand on alakazam's plated shoulder and making the latter start in surprise.</p><p>Victor was still shirtless and while he didn't have cut muscle, he was still lean and fit. Avery's mouth went dry as he watched, fumbling for another drink.</p><p>"Why?" Victor asked, turning back to him. "Pokemon love me. Always have."</p><p>"Obviously," Avery mused as swoobat began to attempt to nest in the other male's hair, nosing the locks into the position she wanted.</p><p>"Weird." Victor looked again, but alakazam seemed to be flustered by the other psychic pokemon. "I think he likes garde…" he stopped, then cocked his head watching the pair until alakazam teleported a few feet away. Finally, he looked back at Avery. Leaning back on his hands, he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>"What?" Avery nearly squeaked. "No, I don't have a-"</p><p>"Girlfriend?" He inquired, though the cock of his eyebrow and curve of his lips said he doubted it.</p><p>"No, I'm quite single," Avery huffed, though his heart was pounding then, rather than just skipping. Then, “Why?”</p><p>Victor blew an errant strand of hair away from his eyes. “Because I think I’m into you. And I’m pretty sure, based on your pokemon’s reaction to mine, that you might like me.”</p><p>“You think you’re into me?” Avery echoed, incredulous.</p><p>When Victor rose on his knees, swoobat gave up and flapped her wings, disappearing into the tree above Avery’s head. Victor’s crawl over to him should’ve looked silly, but Avery could barely think as the other male crawled between his knees and straightened, bringing their heads closer.</p><p>“Pretty sure.” Victor trailed the back of a finger over Avery’s cheek. His stare dropped from Avery’s eyes to his mouth, then up again. “One way to be sure,” he added with a smirk, leaning in further.</p><p>Avery let his eyes flutter closed as his lips parted. He could sense the other, feel the heat of him and raised his hands to rest on the broad shoulders he’d been admiring for weeks. “I think you’ve used Attract on me; it’s super effective.”</p><p>Victor’s slow progression stopped and for a moment, Avery kept his eyes closed. When he waited a couple more beats for contact and received none, he first cracked and then opened his eyes. “What?”</p><p>The other man’s expression was flat. “Did you really just say that?” He asked with a small shake of his head and a snort, easing back.</p><p>Avery suddenly wished he were wearing a shirt so he could pull him back, close enough to kiss. Had his comment really ruined that moment?</p><p>Then Victor’s looked over Avery’s head, his expression darkening.</p><p>A pink light from behind him cast a pale glow on the pokemon behind Victor, making Avery turn to look.</p><p>A column of energy was shooting heavenward, a dark spiral of energy curling around the pillar of pale pink.</p><p>“That usually doesn’t happen,” he heard himself say. Turning back toward Victor, he was surprised to see the other male was already halfway across the clearing, tugging his shirt over his head.</p><p>“Everyone, back in your balls!” The trainer yelled and without hesitation, his entire team disappeared in red beams of light.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Avery asked, picking up the urgency in the other’s tone.</p><p>“Checking out what’s making that light.”</p><p>Avery caught his hand as he passed. “Wait, you’re leaving your stuff-”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll be back,” Victor assured him. “After I deal with that.”</p><p>“Alone?” Avery demanded, incredulous. “I don’t think so - I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Victor looked up at the light, then back at the blond. “Let’s go, then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay - life in 2020 continues to be weird, to put it mildly. Anyways, I'm hoping to put up another chapter soon since this one was so late. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they approached, the enraged scizor swung serrated pincers. Avery yanked Victor out of the way of a heracross crashing to the ground.</p><p>“Thanks,” Victor half shouted at him, pulling away to check on the bug struggling to stand from where it’d fallen.</p><p>Avery gaped up at the chaos in the air. Dozens of heracross, buzzing in the air around the massive steel bug, jabbing at it with their horns while the scizor shrieked in anger and pain.</p><p>“This is a heracross nest area,” Avery said as Victor fished a potion out of his pocket. “The scizor must’ve trespassed.”</p><p>The heracross whimpered as the spray hit, but after a couple of beats, its wings opened and gave a test flutter. After a little shake it stood and then without hesitation, took to the skies and headed for the scizor once again.</p><p>“Not what I wanted, but okay.” Victor stood, tucking the bottle away.</p><p>“Oh!” Avery grabbed Victor’s arm. “There’s a scyther there, on the ground!”</p><p>Victor had to squint, but just barely made out the shape of the bug lying behind scizor, motionless. “We have to get it out of there. The scizor will likely follow.”</p><p>“Without the dynamax, it won’t stand a chance against the heracross,” Avery pointed out.</p><p>Victor cursed. “Where’s a ranger when you need one?” He growled, then bit his lip. “Can you use your power to bring the scyther over here?”</p><p>“Not from that far, no,” Avery admitted, apologetic. “I don’t know how the heracross would react, anyways.”</p><p>“Fair.” Victor dragged a hand through his hair. “Then I guess…” He checked the small pack at his waist. Avery hadn’t seen it before; he must’ve kept it under his jacket. “We’ll have to catch them.”</p><p>“What?” Avery looked alarmed at the idea.</p><p>“It’s the only way we can get them safely out of the area.” Victor winced as a heracross flew past from the force of scizor’s blow. It righted itself midair and, with a battle cry, flew back into the fray.</p><p>“What if the heracross turn on us?”</p><p>Victor swept the area, doing a quick count. “With all of our pokemon, we should be able to retreat safely.”</p><p>“Should being the key word!” Avery snapped, though it was mostly nerves.</p><p>“Hey.” Victor waited until the other looked at him to give him a confident smile. “We’ve got this.”</p><p>In spite of himself, Avery relaxed a fraction. “I hope so.”</p><p>“All right.” Victor pressed a pokeball into Avery’s hand. “Here’s what we’re going to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is insane!” Avery cried from the back of his rapidash. He charged toward the fallen scyther and for the moment seemed to be ignored by all of the other bugs.</p><p>Rapidash tossed his mane, nervous, as Avery drew them a few feet away from the scyther and he dismounted, along with Victor’s gardevoir. Fumbling for the heal ball Victor gave him, Avery pressed the button to enlarge the ball, throwing it.</p><p>The scyther disappeared inside, so weak, the ball didn’t even shake before the button clicked, locking it into place. Avery used his power to bring the ball to him, pressing and holding the button to make the ball shrink in size again.</p><p>“This wasn’t so bad…” he began, then bit back a yell as the scizor stumbled back, a massive foot overshadowing him.</p><p>Avery found himself being pulled out of range, levitating for a moment and then placed gently on rapidash’s back. Gardevoir patted his cheek.</p><p>“Oh...thank you,” he said as they made their way back.</p><p>Scizor hadn’t noticed that it was no longer protecting anyone. Blasts of lightning and fire cut through the lines of swarming heracross and Avery couldn’t help but gape as rapidash carried them a bit farther away.</p><p>“Wait...rapidash, take us over - I can help,” Avery began, but stopped when gardevoir reached from behind him and touched his cheek again.</p><p>In his mind’s eye, Avery could see Victor, hear his voice, soft as he murmured to gardevoir before she’d joined Avery. “Keep him safe for me.”</p><p>Dropping her paw, Avery shook his head and glanced back at her. “Victor told you that?”</p><p>She gazed at him, but said nothing.</p><p>Avery was torn between flattery and indignation. “Well, I appreciate it, but I can protect myself. Rapidash -”</p><p>The unicorn began to trot in the wrong direction, tossing his head.</p><p>“Wait, go back the other way. Wait!” What was happening? Was he trapped in a Trick Room, where the rules no longer made sense? Why wasn’t his pokemon listening?</p><p>Instead, the stallion trotted up an arching incline of rock, close enough to see the battle, but not so close as to draw attention.</p><p>Avery slid from rapidash’s back, searching out Victor. It wasn’t hard; his luxray and charmeleon with him. The reptile seemed to roar and then began to grow in size, making her teammates step back.</p><p>When the large wings sprouted from her back, Avery gasped in realization. “She’s evolving…”</p><p>But the newly evolved charizard wasn’t done. The pink light cloaked her in its energy and she grew in size again. To Avery’s relief, Victor must’ve realized what was happening because he and luxray were running away.</p><p>When the transformation was complete, the flames of her wings and horns were nearly blinding. Charizard’s roar made Avery wince at the decibel. Scizor answered with a yell, standing firm despite the type advantage and new, larger opponent.</p><p>She bellowed, gave her fiery wings a few powerful beats and then…</p><p>Avery blinked as flames separated from the wings, taking a life of their own in the form of a large bird. It charged, crashing into the scizor who cried out, staggering back again. It caught itself, then glanced at the ground, alarm easy to read on its massive face.</p><p>The flaming bird crashed into it again, exploding into flames on impact.</p><p>With another shout of pain, scizor fell back again, falling to one knee.</p><p>It didn’t dodge the pokeball that came flying at it, nor did it break free. Avery let out a breath he’d been holding as he watched the heracross buzz about the massive charizard. Not attacking, but uncertain if they were about to be facing another threat.</p><p>Charizard shrank to regular size then flew to Victor, scooping him up. As she flew toward Avery, he tried to muster up some more irritation to direct at Victor.</p><p>“That went well,” the brunette greeted with a laugh. Charizard set him down and he grinned up at her. “Not how I imagined our first flight, but I guess I can’t complain too much.”</p><p>She growled in pleasure, opening her wings and lowering her neck to nuzzle him with her snout.</p><p>With a chuckle and thanks, Victor turned his attention to Avery. “Did you get it?”</p><p>He held up the heal ball in answer. “But I must say, I don’t appreciate you taking charge of my team.”</p><p>“What?” Victor took the pokeball and joined it with the ultra ball in his pouch.</p><p>“Rapidash didn’t bring me back to the battle, even though I told him to!” Avery threw up his hands. “I don’t know what you told him, but-”</p><p>Victor threw up his hands. “Hey, I didn’t tell him anything. I only gave instructions to gardevoir.” He smiled at her. “And you did beautifully. Thank you.”</p><p>Turning to his pokemon, Avery shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” All he could feel from the unicorn was affection and love, however, so he couldn’t stay irritated, giving rapidash’s silky mane a few strokes.</p><p>“We should get these two back to the dojo,” Victor reminded him. Turning to charizard, he asked, “Mind giving me another lift?”</p><p> </p><p>Honey was surprised at first to see them, then worried once they told her why they’d returned early. Avery followed Victor to the door of the mysterious hairstylist that had moved in not long after Victor’s arrival.</p><p>“Hey, Grey - you in?” Victor asked, rapping his knuckles on the door.</p><p>It opened a crack.</p><p>“Can you take care of these two? The heal ball is a scyther - not sure of its status. The scizor was protecting it - it’s beat up pretty bad too.” Victor handed over the pokeballs. “I’ll come back to relocate them after they’re better.”</p><p>A gloved hand took the pokeballs and then the door closed.</p><p>“What a strange person,” Avery remarked.</p><p>“And that’s something, coming from you.” Victor cast him a sideways glance, amused.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>But Victor was already moving for the end of the hall, knocking on another door. “Hey, Hyde, you busy?”</p><p>The kid peeked, at first suspicious and then relaxing when he saw who it was. “Oh, hey, Vic. What’s up?”</p><p>Avery watched, curious as to how easily this man connected with people and pokemon around him.</p><p>“That thing you gave me. The experience thing,” Victor said. “It really works. My charmeleon evolved today. I knew she was going to soon, but it happened much faster than I thought.”</p><p>“Well, of course it did,” Hyde said, opening the door a little wider. “It’s not broken.”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to thank you.” He tugged his rotom phone from his waist pouch. “Figured...maybe thirty thousand watts would do it?”</p><p>“Thir…” Hyde’s voice faded as he blinked up at Victor. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Victor turned the phone’s screen for the boy to see. “Already done.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Hyde threw open the door, then hugged him. “This is amazing - I can’t believe it! I’ve got so many plans I need to get started on…!” He rushed into his room, the door slamming behind him in his haste.</p><p>“You’re...something else,” Avery murmured.</p><p>“Oh…” Victor turned and approached. “I thought you would’ve gone by now.”</p><p>“Well, this day has been just full of surprises.” Avery shrugged. “What’s one more?”</p><p>“Well said.” Victor eased closer, until his proximity made Avery step back in surprise. The wall pressed into his back as Victor closed him in, making his breath hiccup as his mind immediately connected to that moment in the cave, to their almost kiss hours earlier. Licking his lips, his tilted his head back in offering, eyes fluttering closed as Victor dipped his head and kissed him.</p><p>What a pleasant surprise. His hands slid up the back of Victor’s shirt, up and around those broad shoulders. They felt good and strong beneath his touch, but Avery immediately wished the fabric was out of the way.</p><p>He was hyper-aware of the testing brushes of Victor’s lips against his, parted his own with a breathy sigh when the trainer’s hands cradled his face and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Avery’s hands slid over Victor’s back, then settled on his waist, grabbing the fabric and pulling him even closer until they were flush. He groaned when he felt the telling bulge pressing against his stomach.</p><p>“Oh,” Avery whispered, breathily at the gentle pressure of kisses trailing over his cheek, down his neck.</p><p>“I should’ve waited,” came the reply into the crook of his throat.</p><p>“No, this is perfect.” Avery reached between them and then groaned softly as Victor's teeth teased at his neck. </p><p>"We need to stop." Victor sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he eased away.</p><p>“That’s a terrible idea.” Avery shivered as the other eased back with a sigh, adjusting his shorts.</p><p>He gave Avery a crooked grin. "You look very ruffled."</p><p>"That's how I feel." Avery reached to straighten his hat, then gasped. "My hat!"</p><p>"If it's any consolation you look good without it."</p><p>"It really brings my outfit together, though."</p><p>"If you say so." Giving him a casual perusal that made Avery blush, he added, "I think you look good without it."</p><p>"I appreciate it, but our fashion is hardly comparable."</p><p>Victor shrugged. "I guess that's true. Let me grab a couple things and we can head back."</p><p>"Works for me."</p><p>"I'll meet you out front in ten." He hesitated then, eyes darting to Avery's mouth.</p><p>Before he could get away, Avery took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close, moving to his toes.</p><p>Victor hummed into his mouth and was smiling when he pulled away. “Ten minutes.” Licking his lips, he turned and headed back toward the bunking area, leaving Avery to admire his retreating form.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I should've posted this right after I finished it; I'm not sure how to feel about the pacing now. Hopefully that's just me, though... :/ Feel free to tell me I'm not crazy (about this, at least).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Late update, so fingers crossed it's all good. I just gave it a read and edit before I posted it. I still can't believe this was supposed to be a one shot! Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get back here!” Avery snarled, diving headfirst toward the little rodent.</p><p>The greedent was faster, dodging to the left and leaving the frustrated psychic to crash to the ground, knocking the wind out of himself. While the massive squirrel scampered toward the shady tree, it skidded to a stop at the luxray that stepped into its direct path with a growl.</p><p>Rather than cower, greedent charged, abandoning its prize.</p><p>Electricity crackled over luxray’s fur.</p><p>“Let ‘em go, Lux,” Victor called, scooping up the hat from the ground. “We’ve got what we wanted.”</p><p>The large cat dodged the super fang attack, leaving the boulder behind him to catch the full force. It split with a sharp crack. With a small warning shock, he sent the greedent to scuttle up the trunk and out of sight.</p><p>Victor inspected the hat, surprised that it was intact, aside from a few dusty pawprints.</p><p>The same could not be said of the rest of the items they’d brought along, unfortunately. The packs were in tatters, most of the food and supplies were gone.</p><p>Avery lay gasping a few feet away.</p><p>“This must mean a lot to you,” Victor remarked, squatting beside him to present the recovered item.</p><p>Avery's cheek had a smudge of dirt and his hair was mussed. A fine sheen of sweat kept a few tendrils of blond hair stuck to his temple.</p><p>"It's a long story." He wiped his fingers on his shorts and inspected the dark material, frowning as he tried to beat the dusty prints away.</p><p>"Aren't all stories worth telling?" Victor offered a hand and pulled him to his feet. With a chuckle, he looked Avery up and down. "You look a right hot mess."</p><p>Avery shot him a withering look, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. Planting his hat firmly in his head, he snapped, "thanks" and turned away, moving to snatch up his pack.</p><p>Victor snatched up his own and followed after, catching up with little effort. "Not in a bad way."</p><p>"Oh?" The syllable dripped with sarcasm.</p><p>"I've just never seen you so out of sorts before." Victor snorted. "I was starting to wonder if you even sweated. Ruffles? In this heat?"</p><p>Avery spun to face him, puffing up. "Well, I'm indeed human! And despite what you seem to think, I have feelings!"</p><p>"I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings," he promised. When Avery relaxed a little, he slowly reached out and rubbed the smudge from his cheek. "You're just dressed up all the time, it's odd to see you all...mussed up."</p><p>Not that Victor had imagined what the psychic would look like, tangled blond hair spilling over a pillow, looking flushed and sated after Victor took care of him. Nope. Not even once.</p><p>Avery must've caught the slight change in Victor's tone because he was staring at his mouth, his own lips parted. But then his blue eyes hardened and he frowned as he looked away. "Well. It is hard to be perfect all of the time."</p><p>With a sigh, Victor rolled his eyes and adjusted his pack. It was one step forward and two steps back with this one.</p><p>They walked to the camp area to give charizard and rapidash time to rest and they did so in relative silence. Victor whistled and sometimes hummed as he had through his travels around Galar, every once in a while casting a glance Avery's way.</p><p>The blond sulked, mostly, switching his pack between arms often and occasionally it levitated behind him.</p><p>"Can we take a rest?" Victor asked a while later, mostly because he was tired of watching the other struggle.</p><p>"If you need it, sure, I guess." Avery said without looking at him.</p><p>There wasn't much in the way of shade, but there was a mild breeze that cooled the back of the champion's neck. Fishing the canteen from his pack, he drank and watched the wishiwashi dart to and fro beneath the clear water. Reaching back into his pack, he took out a bit of kibble, breaking up the pieces and tossing them.</p><p>The small fish rose to the surface and gulped down the bits, watching him for a few seconds longer while he took a few photos. When they realized there was no more food, they moved on.</p><p>"I didn't realize you’re a photographer."</p><p>Avery's voice behind him made Victor start. "Jeez. Sure you shouldn't add a bell to that outfit?"</p><p>"It would be lost in the ruffles." With some semblance of grace, Avery sat down beside him.</p><p>"Not if you wore it as a collar." The words had come out without him thinking and almost immediately, he regretted them. "Not to say...that…" He sighed, trying to gather his thoughts into something coherent that didn't sound like an underhanded come on. "Nevermind," he decided finally. "Forget I said anything." Turning his attention back to the phone, he opened up the group chat he shared, mostly with his cousin Gloria and Hop.</p><p>He pretended not to notice Avery leaning closer to inspect the stream of photos in the chat.</p><p>"Some of those are lovely," he remarked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, Glo has a real eye for it." Victor scrolled up, then turned the screen to him. "She took this right before we all left Postwick."</p><p>It was a shot from the ground of wooloo, looking up as they gazed toward a cloudless blue sky. A wind had been blowing, tugging on the blades of grass and bending them.</p><p>"It looks professional. Very serene."</p><p>"Yeah…" Victor put his phone away. "It was a long time ago. She's even better now."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Avery tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. "That I snapped at you earlier."</p><p>Victor glanced at him, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"People have always found me to be...too much," Avery continued. "Too loud, too off, too talented." The last one didn't have his pompous flair, it was just spoken as fact. "Aside from when you thought I was a woman, you've never really commented on my looks in a...critical way, so I suppose...I kind of snapped." He paused, touching his hat absentmindedly. "Plus, that greedent really pissed me off." He sighed, then looked at Victor, who hadn't spoken.</p><p>He was leaning back on his hands, his long legs folded in front of him. His dark eyes were trained on Avery, intense but hard to read.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I was wondering why you didn't stop that greedent with your powers."</p><p>Avery frowned. "It just...doesn't seem right to do something like that. Asserting your will over another living creature."</p><p>Victor nodded, looking thoughtful. "I've also been wondering what a powerful psychic like yourself is doing at a dojo."</p><p>Avery flushed in pleasure at the word powerful, even though he knew it not to be true. He lacked the skills of a typical psychic of his family. Still, it meant more, coming from someone stronger than him. "I'm not that powerful."</p><p>"Pretty sure I've only seen a handful of them, but you've done the most with it." Victor shrugged. "You're confident about your battling; you should be confident with your own power too."</p><p>"What's the mainland like?" Avery inquired, looking at the water. "I've been but I don't really go far from the station."</p><p>"Compared to here?" Victor thought for a moment and Avery was grateful that he didn’t press the topic change. "It's huge. The stadiums are incredible. Battling in them with the stands packed and people screaming and cheering?" He found himself grinning. "It's amazing." Letting his head fall back on his shoulders, he closed his eyes, let the different places he'd visited throughout the years flash through his mind. "The places and people are diverse."</p><p>"You like to travel," Avery guessed, watching the peaceful smile tug at the other man's lips.</p><p>"I do. Everything is better than where I came from."</p><p>"And where is that?"</p><p>"I was born in Johto, but I don’t remember much of it. After my parents were killed in some freak ursaring attack, my aunt adopted me and I moved to Galar when I was four."</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss." It was the obligatory thing to say, the only thing Avery could think to say.</p><p>"I don't really remember them, but thanks." Victor's eyes fluttered open, lidded. "There's not a lot in Postwick. That's where I grew up."</p><p>"Where is that? Postwick?"</p><p>Victor laughed. "That's the joke of it, right?" Grinning, he added, "It's south of damn near everything. Huge only because we hoard most of the wooloo in the region. They produce cotton for the country."</p><p>"Sounds kind of boring, to be honest."</p><p>"You aren't wrong." Victor looked at him. "Growing up here was probably far more fun."</p><p>Avery frowned. "Not for me, no. The pokemon were great. The people?" He shook his head.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Those in the dojo, for instance. The ones my age?"</p><p>"Wait," Victor interjected. "How old are you?"</p><p>"I'll be twenty-seven this year."</p><p>Victor chuckled. "You made it sound like you were waaaay older."</p><p>"Anyways," Avery said pointedly, fighting a smile at Victor's smirk. "I grew up with a lot of them. There weren't too many kids, so if you didn't get along with some...it's not like you could go make more of them elsewhere."</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>"So I was eight when my powers emerged and to keep it short, my whole life they either used me for entertainment or their own gain." Avery stared out into the water, watching it part around the rocks along the bank. "I always tried too hard, especially with people. And I still found myself the punch line of too many jokes. Last to be picked, never invited to birthdays…"</p><p>"Damn, that sucks." Victor sat up. "Kids can be shitty."</p><p>"Well, they didn't get much better as we grew older, either." Avery couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone. "When we were in secondary school, a woman happened to be visiting. She had abilities like mine. Far more powerful. I fancied her for her confidence, the way she flaunted her ability, the loud way she dressed and how everyone seemed beneath her, despite the way they looked at her."</p><p>"Except for you," Victor guessed.</p><p>Avery nodded. "She taught me so much. Especially not to allow myself to be held back." He licked his lips and realized how thirsty the talking made him.</p><p>Victor offered him his canteen. </p><p>"Thanks." Avery pretended not to make a big deal of drinking after the other, screwing the cap back on before returning it. "She gave me this hat and after she left, I did so much better. I graduated at the top of my class. When the dojo started, I beat the others in battles - it was so easy. And it felt so good to beat them. It still feels good and I know it pisses them off." He gave a half laugh. "And I know it's terrible, but I love that."</p><p>"It's not terrible," Victor drawled, shrugging. "Winning feels good. Feels even better when whoever you beat is annoying and they have to pay you for beating them."</p><p>"Are you talking about me?" Avery accused, though there was a hint of teasing in his tone.</p><p>"You?" Victor echoed with mock innocence. "No, never."</p><p>Avery swatted at him and then laughed when Victor did. And then, without thinking, he leaned down and kissed him.</p><p>Victor's laugh turned into a soft moan as he parted his lips beneath Avery's. For an eternity and a mere second, they sat there, nothing but the sound of the water trickling and their lips meeting again and again.</p><p>"What are we doing?" Victor rasped against the curve of Avery's cheek. His short breaths puffed against Avery’s skin, making him ache for the pressure of the brunette’s mouth.</p><p>"I don't know," Avery answered, turning his head, seeking.</p><p>When their lips met again, Victor's tongue brushed against Avery's bottom lip. As he opened his mouth and tried not to seem as inexperienced as he actually was, the psychic carefully eased himself up, then slid a leg between Victor's.</p><p>The trainer groaned, this time louder and a little deeper as Avery's knee eased up at his groin.</p><p>Pulling away a bit, Victor looked up at the other, the way the blond curtain of his hair fell around them. The heated look in those blue eyes made him rock his hips, drag his cock along Avery's thigh, panting a soft curse.</p><p>Victor slid a hand to the back of Avery's neck and pulled him down, kissing him as he eased them to the ground. There was a small rock pressing into his ass cheek, but he bared it because Avery gave his hips a tentative roll. His breath hiccupped like the friction surprised as much as delighted him and he whined a little into their kiss.</p><p>Victor definitely needed more of those sounds.</p><p>Easing his head back, he tried to catch his breath. It seemed impossible, however, as their eyes locked while their hips still moved against one another.</p><p>Avery's gaze was hooded, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he moved with more confidence and a little more volume for his efforts.</p><p>An artificial trill cut through the quiet.</p><p>"Shit," Victor hissed, glancing toward his pack.</p><p>"Ignore it," Avery suggested, closing the distance to tease Victor's upper lip with his tongue.</p><p>Victor chased it with his own, pulled the muscle into his own mouth and gave it a suck. Avery's hips jerked forward, falling out of rhythm.</p><p>The ringing stopped.</p><p>Setting a hand on Avery's hip, he thrust up, synchronizing the pushes of their hips.</p><p>"Oh," Avery shuddered, his brow furrowing a fraction.</p><p>"Feel good?"</p><p>Avery nodded, his eyes closing and jaw going slack as his hips shifted faster.</p><p>"Don't come in your shorts," Victor warned, half teasing.</p><p>His phone trilled again.</p><p>"Don't you dare," Avery growled as Victor's eyes slid in the direction of the sound. "I need this…"</p><p>Victor reached between them, fumbled for a moment. There was a wet spot at the front of the cloth and Avery groaned as it was stroked.</p><p>Pushing at the waistband, he looked down to see the crown and first couple of inches of the twitching length.</p><p>"Get on your back," Victor ordered.</p><p>"Wha-?" Avery gasped as Victor pushed up on his shoulders, knocking him off balance. Then, Victor was above him, easing him back onto the grass. Avery watched as Victor's head shifted further down. "What're you-?"</p><p>The wet heat around the head of his cock stole his breath, his thoughts. His head fell back, neck arching as he cried out.</p><p>Avery’s fingers carded into the dark hair as Victor stroked with his tongue, groaned faintly.</p><p>Avery began panting, cursing. He tried not to thrust, but the tight heat closed around him and the wet pull destroyed the last of his reasoning.</p><p>Victor knew the other had been about to come, but damn. The sheer amount of curses, groans and come that had left the other man had the brunette coughing, his eyes tearing up as Avery thrust twice and then came with a groan that sounded like it bordered on pain.</p><p>Clearing his throat and taking a moment to gasp for air, he pushed up to look at Avery.</p><p>He was the sexiest of messes, glasses askew, cheeks flushed, eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with great heaves and his eyes fluttered open slowly, seeming to sense Victor’s stare.</p><p>"Sorry," he said, voice soft and husky. </p><p>"It's okay," Victor assured him. "Been a while?"</p><p>"Something like that," Avery whispered, eyes closing again.</p><p>He was still half hard, the exposed part of him leaking a bit of come into the hem of his purple shirt.</p><p>Avery made a little sound in the back of his throat as Victor began to lick and suck at him again. "Please…"</p><p>"Too much?"</p><p>"Yes...no… I don't know." Avery laughed, breathless. "I think I need a minute."</p><p>Victor's phone began to ring again. Tugging up Avery's shorts, he answered on the fourth ring after clearing his throat twice.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Oh, Victor, I'm so glad you answered!" Honey said, sounding relieved. "Did I wake you?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, just a short nap, sorry I missed your call." Victor looked to Avery who looked to have actually fallen asleep, one arm draped over his eyes, breathing slow and deep. His other arm was outstretched, his glasses in his loosely closed hand.</p><p>"Sorry, love. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," Honey promised. "There's a big storm that will be here in a few days. Whatever mushrooms you find today and tomorrow will have to make due. I'd rather the two of you are here before it hits."</p><p>"All right. We'll try to make it quick."</p><p>"Sounds good! Be safe!"</p><p>Victor checked the map; they were only about an hour out from where the mushrooms grew the most. "We'd better get moving."</p><p>Avery sighed, lowered his arm and turned his head toward Victor like it took a lot of effort. "What about you?" He asked, slurring sleepily.</p><p>Damn, the man was adorable. "Did you really fall asleep that fast?"</p><p>With a yawn, Avery said, "Power nap."</p><p>"Well, I hope it worked. Honey says there's a storm on the way so we only have the rest of today and tomorrow." Victor began to get up, but Avery caught his wrist.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>Victor blinked at him. "What about me?"</p><p>"You didn't …" His hand slid lower and he frowned when he found Victor's cock soft.</p><p>"I was talking to Ms. Honey and you know…" he gave a helpless shrug. "Whenever I do, I end up thinking about her and Mustard going at it and-"</p><p>"Ew, why would you think of that?" Avery asked, dropping his hand and pushing his glasses onto his face.</p><p>"How can you not think about it? She's like a third of his age! At least she looks it, anyway." Victor grabbed his canteen and stuffed it in his bag. "They have a kid who's, what, ten? And you know they're still doing it; I've heard some noises late at night-"</p><p>"Stop, stop, stop!" Avery got to his feet and adjusted his shorts. "And let's not ever talk about this again. All right?"</p><p>Victor laughed. "You asked!"</p><p>"No, I asked about your…" Avery blew out an exasperated breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You know what? Nevermind."</p><p>Victor plucked Avery's hat from the grass, placed it on the blond’s crown, then dropped a kiss on his then puffy lips. "Thanks for thinking of me."</p><p>Avery's expression softened. "You're welcome."</p><p>Victor tilted his head toward the direction of the road. "Shall we?"</p><p>"Let's," Avery agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh man. I've been trying to write Pokemon fanfiction with more pokemon and oh man. It's kind of a challenge to balance them with the characters. It's been fun though! Hope you liked it and that you're all keeping safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the delay in posts! It's been a very busy couple (few?) weeks! In addition to that, I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this chapter as one or two - it's quite longer than any of the others. However, after not posting for a while, I was hoping it wouldn't be too big of a deal. In case you were wondering, this is when the full-blown smexy times happen, so you'll have to skip down a bit if that's not what you're here for. Please enjoy - oh, and Happy Halloween (if you're into that sort of thing)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After reaching the right area, they split up to gain more ground. Avery tried to squelch his disappointment at the idea, even though it made the most sense. It had been nice traveling with the other male and not just because…</p>
<p>As thought of the sight of Victor raising his head from between Avery’s thighs, licking his lips and pinning him with a smirk, he tripped over a root. Slowbro caught him with a psychic tug, righting him and giving him a stare borderline accusing despite the blandness of his gaze.</p>
<p>“Sorry…” Avery tried to focus, but...after years of grudgingly sleeping with his peers and the occasional tourist who mistook him for a woman, then slept with him out of curiosity when learning he was a man, it felt nice to be touched by someone who was looking at him as a person rather than a novelty.</p>
<p>Victor had misgendered him, then apologized and told him he was a very pretty man. And that was in spite of Avery having snuffed him and insulting his intelligence multiple times.</p>
<p>In just a few weeks, their relationship had improved greatly. But that still didn't mean much; they weren't dating, didn't really owe one another anything.</p>
<p>As Avery bent to pick the mushrooms, he reminded himself that Victor would eventually go back to the mainland.</p>
<p>And Avery wanted to start a gym on the island. To create and give back to the community, even though some of it had stomped all over him.</p>
<p>He did want to be a better person, after all.</p>
<p>"Slow…" his pokemon touched his hand.</p>
<p>"I know," Avery said, smiling down at his first partner. "And I assure you, I appreciate your support."</p>
<p>They traipsed through the woodland, battling the more aggressive pokemon and collecting mushrooms. He started back later than he intended and when he found the meetup spot, he found Victor having already set up camp.</p>
<p>Music filled the area, tinny out of the small radio perched on a stone.</p>
<p>Their respective tents were already up and there was a small pile of berries being piled up between inteleon, kubfu and gardevoir’s efforts. Luxray spotted Avery and slowbro first, a mouthful of twigs in his maw, muffling his growl of greeting.</p>
<p>“Just a bit more kindling should get us through the night,” Victor told lycanroc, who bumped her rocky mane against him before trotting off along luxray back into the surrounding woods. </p>
<p>“You’ve been busy,” Avery remarked, glancing at the area. It was a bit more open than he preferred, but it was a well-travelled path and they were less likely to have late night visits from wild pokemon.</p>
<p>“Not really,” the brunette remarked. “Just...set up a few camps in my life.” He pointed to a few different spots. “I marked the perimeter with max repels that will last us through the night. Charizard is doing a quick flyabout to make sure we’re not going to be bothered. It might rain tonight, and that might affect how long the repels last.”</p>
<p>Avery watched him, a small smile curving his lips.</p>
<p>Victor worked a couple of seconds longer and then looked up when there was no reply. “What?”</p>
<p>“You’re very cute like this.”</p>
<p>Victor blinked at him, smiling a little as well. “Like what?”</p>
<p>“All prepared.” Feeling bold, Avery pressed a hand to the other man’s chest. “It’s very attractive.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Stepping into the blond’s touch, he added, “But to be fair, you can’t really go camping unprepared.” </p>
<p>A roar cut through the air above them, bringing a gust of wind as charizard passed overhead.</p>
<p>She landed haphazardly, but as soon as she righted herself, she gave a few powerful beats of her wings. Turning her head skyward, she blasted a column of flame heavenward.</p>
<p>Inteleon’s hard stare of mild irritation was totally missed by the lizard as Victor moved to her side, Avery a few paces behind.</p>
<p>“You’re liking those wings, aren’t you?” He asked, grinning as she nuzzled him. “We’re all clear?”</p>
<p>She gave a nod and grumbled.</p>
<p>“Excellent.” He touched her snout. “We’re gonna get dinner started soon - why don’t you see if anyone else needs help?”</p>
<p>As charizard ambled off, Avery asked, “What’s for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Well… I have some rice going.” He pointed to the small fire and the pot sitting over it. “I was going to check on the berries; see what we can do with them to flavor a mild curry.”</p>
<p>Avery followed him to the berries and stood over him while he sat and began sorting the fruit first by picking out the overripe ones.</p>
<p>"That's poisonous." Avery took the blue berry out of Victor's hand.</p>
<p>"That's sitrus," Victor protested.</p>
<p>"No, they just look like sitrus." He showed the pale yellow stem still attached. Then he turned it bottom up. "Yellow stem and pointed tip. It grows on a kind of weed low to the ground."</p>
<p>"Good eye," Victor took it back, rolled it around in his palm and tested the firmness. In every other way it looked, felt and smelled like a sitrus berry. "This doesn't grow on the mainland."</p>
<p>"Lucky you." Avery pushed up his glasses and inspected the rest of the pile. "Someone from the dojo ate one a few years back. The next couple of days were terrible for him."</p>
<p>"Maybe I should let you take over," Victor said, setting the berry aside.</p>
<p>"Or we could work on it together."</p>
<p>Victor flashed him a little smile. “Or we could do that.”</p>
<p>Dinner went without a hitch, clean up and evening exercises followed.</p>
<p>While inteleon and Victor worked with kubfu, the other pokemon settled in for the evening, relaxing.</p>
<p>Slowbro sat beside Avery while he shined his pokeballs, chewing on the discarded poison berries with great relish.</p>
<p>The radio had been turned down low, covering the weather and warning of rain coming before the big storm. Avery could feel it in the shifting pressure, smell it on the warm breeze that ruffled his hair. Still this all felt...</p>
<p>Cozy.</p>
<p>It was the best word, Avery decided, switching to a filler material to fill in a scratch in slowbro's ball.</p>
<p>He was finishing up the last ball when Victor called back his team and placed their pokeballs in his tent.</p>
<p>"Gonna clean up real quick," he called, disappearing into the shadows.</p>
<p>Avery could head faint splashing a few moments later. To keep his imagination from running away from him, he did a final count of his pokemon. Swoobat had returned from her hunt just before alakazam had finished meditating. And after grazing, rapidash had retired early - everyone was there. He returned them to their balls and cleaned up the last of the food, determined to avoid a second run in with some scavenger.</p>
<p>“You headed to bed?” Victor asked as he emerged from the darkness, his bare chest glistening and wearing nothing but boxers, his wadded up clothes in his hand.</p>
<p>“Um...yeah.” Avery tore his gaze away, wetting his lips. “Figured we’d need to head out early.”</p>
<p>“Probably.” Victor paused as he made his way toward his tent. “Want me to stay up and keep watch while you clean up?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be all right - I have them with me.” He nodded to his team.</p>
<p>“All right,” Victor stretched and yawned, reaching above his head and making Avery’s throat go dry. “Night.”</p>
<p>“Good night.”</p>
<p>Avery kept his clean up quick; he certainly didn’t care for washing up in the cool stream in the dark, but hadn’t wanted to tempt himself further with Victor.</p>
<p>Especially not a wet Victor.</p>
<p>He spent a few more minutes cleaning up the camp and putting out the fire before slipping into his tent. It took a while to settle - the bedroll was far from comfortable - but eventually he stilled, drifting off to the low grumble of thunder in the distance…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avery woke to a wetness on his face and much louder thunder. It was impossible to see little more than the silhouette of anything and so it took him a few moments of fumbling before he found his flashlight.</p>
<p>There it was, a small slit near one of the seams of the material. As he looked up, a fat drop fell, hitting him on the cheek.</p>
<p>With a few choice words, he gathered his most important items, namely his pokeballs, hat, glasses and flashlight. The rain's pattering picked up as he rolled up his bedroll and tucked it under his arm.</p>
<p>With an impatient jerk, he used his power to unzip the opening of his camp, closing it behind him.</p>
<p>Victor stirred at the beam of light piercing through his suddenly open tent flap. Unable to see, he groggily muttered a few incoherent words.</p>
<p>"My tent has a leak," Avery explained, tossing his roll to the floor. "So I'm staying here."</p>
<p>Victor blinked sleepily at him. "Mmkay." He turned on his side away from the other, then stilled.</p>
<p>Avery wedged his roll between the wall of the tent and Victor's own. His clothes were wet from the trek over and he hesitated only a moment before taking them off and stretching them as much as he could in the small space.</p>
<p>In just his briefs, he slid into the pocket of fabric, removing his glasses and then turning off the flashlight.</p>
<p>In the dark, there was only the rain pattering against the tent, the occasional shuffle of fabric as Victor moved and his soft snore.</p>
<p>Just as Avery became certain he wasn't ever going to fall asleep, he woke up to the muted morning light seeping through the tiny mesh window.</p>
<p>He gazed about the unfamiliar space for a few seconds before remembering what happened and why he was there. </p>
<p>Victor was turned on his side, facing the other man as he slept on. A thin blanket had been on him at some point in the night, but it was down by his feet.</p>
<p>So Avery saw all of him.</p>
<p>The dusting of dark hair long his long legs and the flat, dusky disks of his nipples. And...and…</p>
<p>Avery's mouth was dry at the erection that rested against Victor's thigh. Sure he'd felt it, but seeing it - even without his glasses - was a whole other thing.</p>
<p>He definitely hadn't foresaw all of that.</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Avery thought about waking the other with a blowjob.</p>
<p>Just the idea of pleasing the other male had his body stirring in interest, but rather than sidling closer, Avery propped himself up on an elbow and reached for his glasses.</p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>Still, he didn't move. What were they doing? What was he doing? He'd not been this smitten and out of control in a long time. He was old enough to know better, that relationships and dreams didn't usually walk in hand.</p>
<p>Although Avery liked spending time with him, he didn't know much about Victor. He was from the mainland and while he seemed fascinated by the isle, he'd given no indication of staying for a long time.</p>
<p>Which Avery supposed was answer enough. Was it better to enjoy and take what he could while it was available or cut himself off and save himself the emotional turmoil later?</p>
<p>He was worrying his lip when Victor spoke, voice rumbly with sleep. "It's too early to be looking that worried."</p>
<p>He was lying on his side, head pillowed by his arm and hair spilling over his cheek. Watching Avery with a hooded gaze, he looked like some late night fantasy come to life.</p>
<p>Before Avery let himself get caught up, he asked, "When are you leaving?"</p>
<p>Victor's brow furrowed. Then he smiled, soft and teasing, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Trying to get rid of me?"</p>
<p>"I'm trying to be realistic." Avery hesitated, then added, "I already like you far more than I should."</p>
<p>"I like you too." He reached up with his free hand and stroked Avery's cheek with a finger. With a sigh, his hand fell away. "But I'll probably have to leave soon. I'm surprised I've gotten to stay here this long."</p>
<p>Avery fought the disappointment rising up in him. Of course the man had to leave; he was an adult who had a whole life on the mainland. "So...should we just stop what we've been doing?"</p>
<p>"Do you want to?"</p>
<p>"No," Avery sighed. "But I don't want to be hurt when you go, either."</p>
<p>"I can come back, you know. It's not like this is a once in a lifetime thing." Victor looked thoughtful. "It would be hard, but not impossible."</p>
<p>"But is that what you want?" Avery asked. "It's only been a few weeks and that's a lot of effort. You don't owe me anything; we're not even dating."</p>
<p>"I want to be with you," Victor told him. For today, tomorrow, as long as we can." He pursed his lips. "I don't know if it's fair to date you."</p>
<p>"Why not?" What a strange thing to say. Then, with dread, Avery asked, "Are you into something illegal?"</p>
<p>That made Victor laugh as he pushed himself up. "Hardly." He leaned over, brushing his lips against Avery's once, then again with intent. "But it's complicated. I was hoping for something more simple this morning." The third kiss made Avery moan as he opened himself up to the stroke of Victor's tongue.</p>
<p>"I like simple," Avery whispered as Victor nipped at his jaw and began to kiss his way down the column of the psychic's throat. Giving in, he trailed his fingers up the length of Victor's cock and smiled at the nip of teeth against his skin.</p>
<p>"I need to be in you," Victor confessed, his breath hitching as the blond took hold of him, pumping him with slow, firm strokes.</p>
<p>"Okay." Avery shuddered at the sucking pull at his throat when it bordered on painful. Sliding a hand into Victor's thick waves of hair, he added, "I haven't been with anyone in a while."</p>
<p>Victor ran his tongue over the reddened spot he’d left behind. "I'll take care of you," he promised, kissing Avery again and surprising him with the gentleness of the action.</p>
<p>He eased Avery's hand away from him and then rolled over to root around in his bag.</p>
<p>Avery began to ask what he was looking for when Victor tossed a strip of condoms behind him and kept digging. Seconds later, a small bottle hit the bedroll.</p>
<p>"Someone came prepared," Avery remarked, staring back at the goofy face of a sliggoo on the lube bottle.</p>
<p>"Someone was hopeful." Victor grinned at him as he returned to the roll. "Because someone else was giving a lot of signs."</p>
<p>"Was I that obvious?" Avery found himself flushing.</p>
<p>"It's fine, sometimes I can be a little dense about these things." He urged the blond to lie back, then thumbed one of Avery's nipples. "You like that," he noted, not missing the way Avery's erection kicked against the fabric of his briefs.</p>
<p>"I like when you touch me." Lifting his hips, Avery wriggled, pushing the fabric away.</p>
<p>"What a coincidence," Victor murmured, lowering his head to run his tongue over a beaded nipple. "I like touching you."</p>
<p>They stopped speaking for a while, the tent growing warm as Victor took his time exploring every inch of the other male.</p>
<p>"Stop," Avery hissed when Victor found a ticklish spot on his lower ribs. But then he sighed as the brunette pressed a kiss to the mole at his hip.</p>
<p>Victor was slow and thorough, completely ignoring the way Avery's erection twitched and leaked, then smeared precum onto his lower belly. </p>
<p>As he dragged his tongue over the wetness, his breath hit the head of Avery's cock and made him moan. He was about to remind Victor they didn't have all day, but the trainer eased back and reached for the bottle of lube.</p>
<p>His heart raced as Victor nudged Avery’s legs open a little wider, fingers slick. The gel was a little cooler than Victor's fingers and Avery gave a little start.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Victor murmured.</p>
<p>"It's okay." Avery watched Victor's expression, felt the pressure of his touch against his hole. "You can go in." He tried to push down, but Victor's clean hand on his hip stopped him.</p>
<p>"Don't rush me." Victor grinned down at the blond before he shifted, wedging himself at the foot of the tent and putting his head between Avery's thighs. "Lie back," he murmured when the other tried to push up to watch.</p>
<p>He kept that subtle, promising pressure at Avery's entrance as he tongued at his sack.</p>
<p>With a shuddery sigh, the blond fell back against the bedroll, combing his fingers through the dark hair in a way he hoped was encouraging.</p>
<p>Victor's finger slid into him slowly as he tongued one of Avery's balls into his mouth. The vibration of the trainer's pleased hum made him rock up, cock straining.</p>
<p>"That feels so good," Avery panted, groaning as Victor switched to the other side, giving it the same treatment as he added a second finger.</p>
<p>That semi-foreign feeling of being stretched curled in him along with the wet strokes made Avery's body flush and break out in a sweat.</p>
<p>When he pushed his hips down further on Victor's fingers the hint was taken and the trainer began to stroke at a slow, easy pace.</p>
<p>Avery's eyes rolled closed as the stroking touch fixated on his sweet spot. "Oh," he gasped, a helpless sound of pleasure higher in pitch than his regular register.</p>
<p>Victor hummed, pleased with his discovery. Easing up and forward, he guided Avery's cock into his mouth.</p>
<p>Embarrassing. Faintly, Avery was aware as he began to whimper and beg. To keep from pulling at the hair in his grip, he grasped for skin, fingers digging into a shoulder instead. </p>
<p>Dammit, he was going to come and he couldn't even…</p>
<p>Victor's mouth freed him with a lewd popping sound as he eased his fingers free.</p>
<p>Avery panted and squirmed as his body backed away from an orgasm. He knew he should take his glasses off; they were beginning to fog up. But he couldn't stop watching Victor as he reached for the condoms and lube.</p>
<p>He tore a square from the strip, then opened it with his teeth, tossing the rest aside. He rolled the protection on, then applied a generous amount of lube. Victor gazed down the length of Avery's body, locking gazes while he gave himself a few, firm tugs.</p>
<p>"You ready for me?" The trainer asked, his voice a low rasp.</p>
<p>Avery nodded, licking his dry lips and yanking his glasses off. The world became a little blurry, but he was more focused on Victor's hands on his inner thighs, smoothing over them as he pushed them a bit farther apart.</p>
<p>"Relax," Victor urged as the head of his cock pressed past the tight ring of muscle.</p>
<p>With a shuddery sigh, Avery tried to obey.</p>
<p>Victor eased into him a bit further with gentle rocks of his hips, withdrawing and pushing a little deeper each time until he was fully seated.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Avery hissed, the curse surprising even him. But that dull ache of being stretched, being so full… He made a little sound in the back of his throat and gave his own erection a few jerks, thumbing the leaking slit.</p>
<p>"You feel amazing," Victor sighed above him, head falling back for a moment. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes…" But Avery still cried out as Victor pulled out and only to slide back into him. The pace was slow, the thrusts deep and powerful. As the blond became a begging mess, Victor began to pant and groan above him.</p>
<p>"Faster," Avery demanded, resting his hand atop Victor’s. "Please, please…I need..."</p>
<p>Victor leaned forward, bracing himself above Avery to kiss him. The psychic whined, nails biting into Victor's arms. When the brunette's lips left his, he began to comply, losing a little power and depth for speed.</p>
<p>But oh... Avery's octave rose a little higher. He jerked himself, toes curling. "Oh, Vic...oh...yes, right there. Right...!"</p>
<p>His back bowed with the force of his orgasm, head kicking back and smacking the bedroll. The force and pleasure of each jet of hot wetness spattering his chest pulled a relieved groan deep from inside him.</p>
<p>As he collapsed, his hearing seemed to return to him, just in time to hear Victor's low growl as his hips' rhythm stuttered and then slowed with a few final thrusts.</p>
<p>Avery guided Victor's mouth back to his as the other male wilted atop of him.</p>
<p>"Damn," Victor panted against his lips.</p>
<p>Humming, Avery slid his hands over Victor's sweaty back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "That was...pretty okay," he said, trying to keep his tone neutral.</p>
<p>"Pretty okay, huh?" Victor nipped at his mouth. "I'm sure they heard you yelling back at the dojo." He raised himself up, rolling his hips lazily.</p>
<p>"Oh...was I?" Avery sighed, lids fluttering and muscles tightening.</p>
<p>Victor smirked as he slid free, removing the condom and tying it closed. He opened the front flap to toss it just outside the entryway and then fell to the bedroll beside Avery.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Avery assured him, easing close to rest against him. With his ear pressed to the brunette's chest, he could hear the thunder of his heart. Appreciative and affectionate, he pressed a kiss to Victor's nipple. "I'll let you try again. So you can redeem yourself."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Wrapping an arm around him, Victor kissed the top of Avery's head. "I might take you up on that. Can’t leave you with the wrong impression."</p>
<p>They both chuckled, exhausted.</p>
<p>Avery reveled in the small strokes the other was idly rubbing into his skin. In the way this felt so easy and right and comfortable. "I don't want to leave this tent."</p>
<p>"I mean...I get what you mean," Victor mused after a beat. "But it's getting kind of hot and hard to breathe in here. Someone used up most of the oxygen screaming during the pretty okay sex." Avery swatted at him and he laughed.</p>
<p>"We should get up," Avery admitted, though it was the last thing he wanted to do. What would it be like to spend a whole day in a proper bed with plenty of repeats? The idea had heat curling through him, though his body was still spent.</p>
<p>"Mmhm…" Victor yawned, but didn't move. His thumb slowed and then stopped as his breath evened out.</p>
<p>"Don't fall asleep," Avery warned, though he himself felt sleepy and boneless.</p>
<p>"I'm not." Another yawn. "I'm enjoying my afterglow. Shh…" His thumb did a few more passes and then slowed again.</p>
<p>Avery woke with a gasp. "What time is it?" He hissed, reaching for his glasses to find his phone.</p>
<p>Victor stirred.</p>
<p>"Victor, it's been two and half hours." He turned the other male. "We need to feed the pokemon, pack up and go!" Frantic, he searched for his briefs realizing belatedly that his come had dried on his chest and stomach.</p>
<p>"Calm down," Victor urged, scratching his own stomach lazily.</p>
<p>"We're behind and the storm is coming, remember?"</p>
<p>With a sigh of resignation, Victor turned and fumbled for his clothes.</p>
<p>Breakfast was a quick affair for the pokemon who were various shades of impatient and somehow very judgemental looks. Victor and Avery scarfed down a few berries as they packed up and were carried by their pokemon for a couple of hours.</p>
<p>As the sky grew gray and dark despite the midday, charizard dropped altitude and flew beside rapidash as the stallion trotted along.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna let her rest," Victor half shouted . "The wind's making things kind of dicey anyway."</p>
<p>Avery nodded, easing rapidash into a walk. "Good idea."</p>
<p>Once their pokemon were in their respective balls, they walked, arms occasionally brushing.</p>
<p>"You never really answered my question earlier," Avery said.</p>
<p>"What question?"</p>
<p>"What's going to happen when you leave and go back to whatever life you've been hiding away from?" Wind blew Avery's hair into his face and as he tucked it behind his ear, he missed Victor's brief frown.</p>
<p>"Interesting way to word it." Victor raked a hand through his hair. "You ever thought about coming to the mainland?"</p>
<p>Avery scoffed. "That would make things easy for you, wouldn't it?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah." Catching Avery's hand with his own, he laced their fingers together. "But you could also visit gyms, get ideas for challenges and tips."</p>
<p>That did sound good. But… "I've really only gone to the mainland for dojo recruitments and that sort of thing."</p>
<p>"I can tell," Victor teased. "You have your gym leader persona on all the time." With a chuckle, he said, "I can assure you, gym leaders aren't always how they seem in the public eye."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean…" Victor hesitated. "It's their job. They're endorsed and that means selling dolls, action figures, signed trainer cards. It's not that they're being...completely fake, but they're not being themselves completely, either."</p>
<p>Avery spotted the dojos angled roof as it emerged from the horizon. "You say that like you know from experience." This time he didn't miss the way Victor's gaze darted away. Pulling them to a stop, he asked, "What haven't you been telling me, Victor?"</p>
<p>Victor began to speak, but a happy shriek cut through the air. A couple of women dressed in the dojo's black and yellow came running at them.</p>
<p>"What the…?"</p>
<p>"The champion!" One screamed. "Champion Leon is here!" In her excitement, she seemed to forget that she didn't even like Avery.</p>
<p>"Come on!" The other girl called, without breaking stride. "He just arrived!! Bring the mushrooms!"</p>
<p>Champion Leon? Avery felt a thrill of excitement. It had been years since the champion of Galar visited and at the time, Avery had been deep in the wilds training.</p>
<p>While the girls plowed on, startling wildlife as they went, Avery turned to the other man. "We should hurry; I'd like to meet him! I have so many questions!"</p>
<p>Victor was looking toward the dojo, his expression unreadable. "Go ahead without me," he said.</p>
<p>"Why, what's wrong?" He squeezed his hand, but Victor tugged his hand away gently.</p>
<p>"I'm uh, pretty tired," Victor said with a wan smile. "But I don't want you to miss him."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Avery searched his face. "I can walk back with you, I really don't mind."</p>
<p>"No, go ahead," Victor shooed him. "Tell Honey I'll be right behind you so she can start the soup."</p>
<p>Avery frowned at him. "Tell me what's wrong."</p>
<p>Victor rolled his eyes and this time his smile was more genuine. "Why does something have to be wrong?"</p>
<p>"Did you meet Leon and he was a jerk in real life?" Avery guessed, thinking of his earlier words.</p>
<p>At this, the brunette laughed. "No and stop guessing." He pressed a kiss to Avery's forehead. "We'll talk tonight, okay? But go."</p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, Avery started down the road back to the dojo at a jog.</p>
<p>Far behind him, Victor sighed and began the last leg of the walk.</p>
<p>Outside of the dojo, there was already a commotion. Leon laughed as the many faces of the dojo surrounded him, begging for pictures and signatures. He didn't recognize any of them - the students his age had graduated - but they still wore the same colors. The outfits were a bit more modern now.</p>
<p>For a moment, surrounded by squealing girls and fussing guys trying to get his attention, he almost felt like the champion again.</p>
<p>It was strange what a couple of years off the hook did. He found himself a little sheepish as he greeted them, feeling naked without the cape he used to don when he knew he'd run into civilians.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well…" A familiar voice cut through the din a second before the small crowd parted. "Look who decided to pay a visit."</p>
<p>"Mustard!" Leon grinned as he drew the old man into a hug. "Long time no see!"</p>
<p>"You get lost trying to make it out here?" The master quipped.</p>
<p>Leon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hectic schedules. Make it hard for travel, ya know?"</p>
<p>"Excuses, excuses," Mustard said, though he smiled. "Come in, Honey's helping get dinner ready and I'm sure she's excited to see you."</p>
<p>Avery crested the hill as the small crowd moved inside. Slowing his place to catch his breath, he glanced behind him to see Victor seemed to be no farther along than when he'd been left behind.</p>
<p>What was with him? Avery almost turned to go back, but his feet carried him instead toward the dojo. </p>
<p>Rather than scare him, Victor's description of the gym leaders made him curious. And what better place to get information than the most powerful man in Galar?</p>
<p>They were waiting on Victor for the last of the mushrooms - Avery texted him - and busied themselves with appetizers and salads while lobbing questions at Leon.</p>
<p>Avery still couldn't believe it. He'd seen the other man on the cover of magazines, a long cape filled with his numerous endorsements billowing behind him. He looked far more relaxed now, his dark mane of hair pulled into a loose bun at the back of his head and he wore a simple navy t-shirt and black trousers. </p>
<p>Still, he seemed to light up the room, laughing and responding to questions even though they came at rapid speed.</p>
<p>"What are the gym leaders like?" Avery blurted as he wrapped up another question. "I mean, do they like their jobs?"</p>
<p>"Are you trying to become one?" Leon asked. "You're certainly dressed the part."</p>
<p>Unsure of how to address the latter comment - it was his usual garb, after all - he instead nodded. "Do they?"</p>
<p>Leon paused, brow furrowed in thought. "Well, I've spent more time with some than others," he admitted. "But I'd say, yes, the gym leaders pretty much all enjoy their jobs. If they didn't, they have the option to step down."</p>
<p>Avery felt the tension from his shoulders ease away, relieved that Victor's depiction wasn't validated.</p>
<p>"What's it like being champion?" One of the younger members asked around a bite of berry salad.</p>
<p>"Great question." Leon beamed at the kid - he was especially good with kids, Avery noticed. "It was pretty fun. I got to see a lot of things and meet a lot of people."</p>
<p>Wait, was? Avery began to ask, but someone beat him to it.</p>
<p>"You're not the champion anymore?"</p>
<p>Leon looked flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm afraid not. Someone beat me last year in the finals."</p>
<p>This started a round of questions all coming at once, voices overlapping.</p>
<p>Avery's temples pulsed, threatening a headache.</p>
<p>"Who beat you?" Was the question repeated the most, incredulous and almost accusatory.</p>
<p>Leon waved for silence and it took a few seconds. He opened his mouth just as Victor moved into the doorframe of the dining area, leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>The former champion looked first surprised and then amused at the sight of him. Pointing at Victor, he said, "He did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew!! Hopefully you're all still here and properly amused! I think there will only be a couple more chapters and since I had the delay, I'll probably post more than a chapter a week if I can (no promises)! Thanks for your patience with the slow posts. Whether you're going out or staying in, have a safe and night, y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avery had slept with the champion of the region.</p>
<p>Not that he was a clout chaser, but...he watched Victor's back as he offered Honey the mushrooms, then additional assistance, but only scolded him in front of everyone for not telling them all who he was from the beginning.</p>
<p>"No wonder he completed the trials so easily," someone muttered.</p>
<p>"If he's champion, should he have gotten kubfu? Is that fair?"</p>
<p>The only indication Victor had heard them was the subtle clenching of his jaw and the tightness of his shoulders. Avery caught his gaze, hoped it conveyed his desire to talk.</p>
<p>It must've because he looked even less thrilled as he served himself a small plate of salad.</p>
<p>"Fancy meeting you here," Leon said, though to Avery it almost sounded like a gentle reprimand.</p>
<p>"Crazy, right?" Victor picked up a fork. "Did you follow me?"</p>
<p>"Not at all!" Leon held up his hands. "Honey asked me to come."</p>
<p>"I was trying to get a champion to visit," she explained. "To thank you for all the help you've done with the watts. But you were the champion the whole time!" She laughed, delighted. "Very sneaky!"</p>
<p>"I do need to talk to you about that later, though." Leon shot Victor a meaningful look that made the latter frown and turn to his plate. </p>
<p>Avery willed him to meet his gaze, but the other man didn't look up.</p>
<p>"The soup's ready!" Honey sang while two of the members carried the massive pot to the table, setting it in the center.</p>
<p>Excited chatter exploded around them as they served, children first, then by rank in the dojo after the champions.</p>
<p>The soup was delicious as always; Avery served himself seconds, adding dried tamato flakes for a bite that made his lips tingle. Taking a slice of freshly baked bread, he glanced over at Victor again.</p>
<p>He'd been frowning at Leon, but then his eyes moved to Avery.</p>
<p>The psychic wished he knew how to feel. It was crazy to him to know he'd slept with a celebrity. But it was a little disappointing also; Victor had discussed establishing a relationship on some level, even if it was friendship. When had he planned to tell Avery he was the champion?</p>
<p>Then again, Victor didn't really owe him anything. They shared weeks of sexual tension and a couple of amazing encounters.</p>
<p>He wanted more information and to get Victor alone again, but since they'd returned the brunette had been far more tense.</p>
<p>Flashing a small smile he hoped was reassuring, Avery was relieved at the tentative one he got in return. </p>
<p>After dinner. Not for the first time in his life, Avery wished that telepathy was part of his repertoire along with telekinesis. If only.</p>
<p>"...have a battle!"</p>
<p>The words cut into Victor's thoughts, a woman's voice high and eager.</p>
<p>Leon was smiling, ever the charmer. "Well, I don't know about that."</p>
<p>"Are you afraid to lose again?" Piped up a boy to his left.</p>
<p>"Uh…" Finally the former champion looked flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"We could watch the match from last year," Victor offered with a shrug. "Since you guys missed it."</p>
<p>"Because we have one tv and dad's always playing that game," Hyde accused, to which Mustard laughed good-naturedly.</p>
<p>"A double battle wouldn't kill the two of you!" He said with a glint in his eye. "Humor them."</p>
<p>The champions shared a look of solidarity, an understanding that they weren't going to get out of this easily and it likely was better to play along.</p>
<p>"Sure." Victor ladeled himself a bowlful of soup.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Leon agreed.</p>
<p>"Excellent! When the weather clears. At midday so the sun shouldn't get in either team's eyes!" Mustard declared.</p>
<p>While everyone around him cheered, Victor sipped at his soup.</p>
<p>He slipped away before dinner was over, claiming to have to go to the bathroom. He pretended not to see Leon's glance of knowing disapproval and didn't feel the least bit of guilt as he slipped out the front door instead.</p>
<p>He walked down toward the beach, the wind whipping at his clothes and making his hair slap at his face with a thousand tiny stings.</p>
<p>It wasn't that he didn't like being champion. There was something amazing about it. Like winning the lottery, even though you'd earned it.</p>
<p>But through a childhood of watching Leon's matches with Hop, he'd never thought about what came after the matches. The paperwork, the publicity, the pressure.</p>
<p>The first three months after winning, he'd spent more time drunk, high and in bed with strangers than he'd been in his life. It'd been insane and he'd been out of control. Leon's guidance had reined him in, but it also opened his eyes to the truth.</p>
<p>Being champion was a full time job. </p>
<p>The sea was grey and frothy, so he stopped higher up on the beach and let the spray be tossed at him.</p>
<p>He hadn't meant to stay on the isle as long as he had. But damn, the day that Avery had talked down to him, tried to pretend Victor wasn't good enough to join the dojo? It made him realize the benefits of anonymity. He'd been able to walk around, talk to anyone and go anywhere without being mobbed, challenged and generally pestered.</p>
<p>Obviously that wasn't going to last forever. He checked his phone and the numerous texts, calls and emails he'd been ignoring from Leon for the last month. Victor knew it was a shitty thing to do, but he couldn't help it.</p>
<p>And now he was going to have to sit through one of Leon's lectures on responsibility. Joy.</p>
<p>He felt someone's presence a moment before they spoke and didn't turn until Avery's voice was in his ear.</p>
<p>"So, I'm just curious," the psychic began, hair flying around his head, fingers tight around the hat in his hands. "Were you going to tell me before I got on the train or after I got off of it?" The inquiry was tinged with mild amusement and Victor felt himself relax a bit.</p>
<p>Glancing at the other in the near dark, he chuckled. "Probably on the train ride over. No one likes surprises."</p>
<p>"Like Champion Leon showing up randomly kind of surprises?"</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>Avery shifted closer, slipped his hand into Victor's. "I think...I want to go inland. Study the gym leaders," he confessed.</p>
<p>"Good - you've outgrown this place." He touched the blond's arm. "No offense."</p>
<p>"None taken." Avery licked his lips. "And us?"</p>
<p>Victor smirked at him. "You want to go out on a few dates, give it a test run?"</p>
<p>Avery smiled, feeling a tension leave him he hadn't realized had been there. "I'd like that."</p>
<p>They walked back hand in hand a few minutes later, the wind yanking on their clothes and hair and pushing them up the slight incline.</p>
<p>It was quiet inside, which surprised Avery. With Leon there, he'd been sure the dojo members would be up talking all night.</p>
<p>Leon was awake, however, sitting on the steps leading toward the center of the room. He didn't look up immediately, continuing to work a cloth over the pokeball in his hands. </p>
<p>"Shit, I forgot you wanted to talk," Victor said by way of greeting.</p>
<p>"I rather doubt that," Leon said with a hint of laughter in his tone. Looking up, he locked on to Victor and Avery's linked hands. "I'm sure you just found something more interesting to do."</p>
<p>Flushing, Avery began to pull away and excuse himself. When the grip on his hand tightened, he looked at Victor in surprise. "I can leave you two to it," he offered in a low voice. "It sounds important."</p>
<p>Victor looked away from Leon, his gaze softening as he looked down at Avery. "Go ahead. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek and squeezed his hand before letting go. "Good night."</p>
<p>"Good night," the psychic echoed, nodding to them before heading for the attic.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to run away." Victor sighed as he moved down the stairs and sat across from his predecessor. "I'm really sorry about that."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry too." Leon capped the shining gloss and set it aside. "I don't think I really prepared you for what it would be like. Being champion."</p>
<p>"I was being naive," Victor admitted. "I wasn't thinking what would happen between the battles and tournaments."</p>
<p>Leon nodded. "Understandable. But why did you ignore my calls and texts?"</p>
<p>"Because…" He sighed. "I got here and no one knew who I was and it felt so...good, you know. I knew if I answered, it’d all be over."</p>
<p>"I'm sure the locals were all very friendly," Leon said drily, giving the other a knowing look.</p>
<p>Victor laughed. "That helped too. But I know I shouldn't have ignored you; I'm sure there's been plenty of drama since I left."</p>
<p>"Not really," Leon told him. "I do know the daily operations. I told everyone you had to take care of something."</p>
<p>"Aw man, Lee." Victor shoved a hand through his hair. "I didn't even...you're supposed to be taking the vacation, not me. I'm an asshole."</p>
<p>"Your words, not mine."</p>
<p>"Not that you're correcting me," Victor noted.</p>
<p>They grinned at each other.</p>
<p>"Really, though," Leon said, growing serious. "I get it. I really do. So if you need help, advice, whatever. Reach out. Don't run away." He looked down at the pokeballs lined up beside him. "How long you planning on staying out here?"</p>
<p>Victor shrugged. "I can have everything wrapped up in a couple more weeks max. Maybe you can stay in my place."</p>
<p>"I'm sure everyone would love that," the former champion mused. "It would be nice to catch up with everyone. Maybe catch a few new pokemon…"</p>
<p>"That's what I did; I was surprised by how many species that are here but not on the mainland."</p>
<p>"It is odd," Leon agreed. "Makes for a nice getaway, though." Gathering his pokeballs, he stood. "I'm going to head to bed. The lights have already flickered a couple of times. And when it clears up, we've got a battle."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah…" Victor leaned back on his hands and watched the other. "Guess I'll head up soon too."</p>
<p>"You'd better. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone," Leon teased before heading up to the attic.</p>
<p>Victor snorted. “I’m never embarrassed.”</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>In spite of himself, Victor couldn’t stop smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a short one, especially compared to the last chapter, but I thought it was a nice stopping point. It's official, there will be seven chapters total, so we're almost at the end, hang tight! I'm going to try to go through and edit as quickly as I can. Thanks for reading and for your patience! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man, you guys - so very sorry for the delay. I think when I first wrote the last two chapters I thought they ended abruptly and needed to round them out. Then life and 2020 got in the way, as has been its custom. Anyways, enough babbling; happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Avery decided he must’ve been far more tired than he’d thought. A few trees had been felled in the night and he hadn't woken up. The early hours had been spent clearing the outside area and checking for damage.</p><p>Dojo members were gossiping and for once, Avery himself wasn’t the source of low mutterings. Not that it made him feel much better to know they were tittering over Victor and the legitimacy of his partnership with kubfu.</p><p>Avery did his best to ignore them, as he had done for years, instead focusing on moving branches to their designated places, using only his ability. It did take quite a bit of concentration and he stopped only when the pressure behind his eyes threatened a headache. While he rested, he surveyed progress.</p><p>The members closest to Leon weren’t making much headway. Though he was the former champion, he was still a celebrity and far more eager to answer questions than his successor. Victor had a few around him as well - there had been more earlier in the morning, but they’d gradually migrated to Leon.</p><p>As he’d worked, Avery had taken in Victor’s tense posture, the tightness in his expression and recalled his words. Did he not like being champion? When compared to Leon’s own thoughts on the gym leaders and Victor’s reaction to the sudden surge in attention, Avery suspected that was the case. Idly, he wondered what kept Victor from stepping down from the position if he didn’t like it.</p><p>Victor looked up, eyes finding Avery’s. The smile he flashed was the first genuine one of the day and the psychic’s stomach filled with butterflies as he gave a small wave, feeling his cheeks heat. Feeling warm all over, he turned his attention back to the task in front of him.</p><p>He didn’t see Victor until much later, as he’d never shown up for breakfast. The tall brunette was standing at the kiosk, tapping away at the screen.</p><p>“Hey, Ave,” he said without looking up.</p><p>“Hey.” He sidled up to the other, peeking at the screen and feeling pleased with the familiarity of the nickname. His jaw dropped at the box of pokemon on the page. “Those are all yours?”</p><p>Victor grinned at him. “Yeah. Gotta get ready for the battle.” Turning back to the screen, he added, “It’s not an official match, so even if I lose I’ll still be champion. But I don’t intend to lose anyway.”</p><p>“You must be very talented,” Avery remarked. Caring for pokemon was expensive between licensing, medical treatment that went beyond basic Center capabilities and of course feeding.  Only trainers who were extremely lucrative in their career were able to manage six.</p><p>And Victor had almost half a box.</p><p>“That’s what they say.” He didn’t sound proud or arrogant as he set a couple of pokeballs on the receiver. “I guess we’ll see today, won’t we?” But the subtle curve of his mouth said he was fairly confident of the outcome.</p><p>“I suppose.” Avery tilted his head, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder as he watched.</p><p>Victor sent a few pokemon out on jobs, finalized a couple of trades and took on a few requests to find pokemon to bring back to the mainland.</p><p>“You nervous about the battle today?” Avery asked as Victor logged off, wrapping an arm around Avery’s waist and pulling him closer. The gentle pressure of the champion’s lips at the top of his head made the blond smile.</p><p>“Not really - it’s one of the few things I’m good at,” Victor admitted, easing back.</p><p>“What else are you bad at?” Avery fell into step with him as they headed to the main area.</p><p>“Well, sex, according to you,” Victor teased, shooting him a sly look.</p><p>Avery laughed, surprised and amused even as he straightened, cheeks warm. “We both know I wasn’t serious. You’re quite...proficient.”</p><p>“Good to know,” Victor said with a snort. “I really don’t mind practicing, though. There’s always room for improvement.”</p><p>“I’m very glad to hear it; I’m open to practice any time.” Avery’s voice grew a little husky. “I fully believe in striving for greatness.”</p><p>Victor lowered his head to murmur into Avery’s ear. “I’m sure you do,” he said, nipping at the cartilage. “I’ll see you after the battle.”</p><p>And then the bastard left Avery there, standing in the main room with half a hard on and half a dozen people puttering around. He couldn’t wait to make the champion pay.</p><p> </p><p>“A two on two battle!” Mustard announced, his voice booming. “Four pokemon total. First four to faint or to forfeit loses the match.”</p><p>Avery sat on the surrounding rocks that closed in the battle field. Kubfu was sitting beside him, dark eyes fixed on his trainer. He felt a little bad for the pokemon being benched, but perhaps it was for the best; Leon’s pokemon had to be incredibly strong. Kubfu was as well, but was still working on his confidence.</p><p>Unable to help himself, Avery gave the pokemon a small pat on the head. “Watch carefully,” he suggested. “I’m sure you’ll learn something new.”</p><p>The small bear blinked up at him, then down at the field below.</p><p> </p><p>With the sun beaming on the top of his head, Victor considered changing the weather. Not only because he had no doubts Leon didn’t come without his first pokemon, but also because it was hot as hell, despite the storm.</p><p>He wouldn’t miss the smoldering heat of the isle, that was for sure.</p><p>“Head in the game, Ono,” Leon called. “I don’t want any excuses for what happens.”</p><p>Victor laughed. “I’m ready, Rosales, I promise.” He released his two pokemon; luxray shook his mane out with a growl while gardevoir fixated her ruby eyes on her opponent. When Victor saw they were facing off against mr. rime and dragapult, he couldn’t help but smirk. Not the worst prediction he’d ever made. “Challenger gets first move,” he reminded Leon.</p><p>The former champion inclined his head. “Dragapult, Shadow Ball! Mr. Rime, Fake Out!”</p><p> </p><p>Victor was going to win. Avery didn't have reasoning behind the theory yet; he himself had only battled the current champion once. Still, Avery had a feeling, a bone-deep knowing that he'd learned he could trust over the years. </p><p>Between the distance between the onlookers and the ruckus they made, it was impossible to hear the commands of the trainers as they began. But there was an athletic grace to be admired in the way the pokemon responded to commands and took autonomic liberties to dodge attacks, positioning themselves for counters.</p><p>Gardevoir's dazzling gleam was powerful and provided coverage for the lesser trained luxray, who was able to take down Mr. Rime, though it seemed to have cost a great deal of energy.</p><p>As Mr. Rime became unable to battle, the onlookers began to make more noise.</p><p>"Careful," Avery called to kubfu who moved closer to the edge.</p><p>A rillaboom replaced the psychic pokemon, Leon withdrew dragapult, replacing it with charizard and the battle continued.</p><p>The trainers were in a league of their own and for the first time in a long while, Avery felt heat creep up his neck as he thought about the way he and Victor met. He'd told the champion of the region that he wasn't good enough to join the dojo.</p><p>Mostly out of insecurity, though he'd somehow felt vindicated when Victor had thought Avery a woman. But then he'd apologized, turned the faux pas to a compliment in a breath and with a grin and Avery's traitorous stomach had flipped...</p><p>Below, gardevoir freed luxray from a leech seed attack that had tripped him mid-run. The lion stood and even from way up on the rocks, Avery could tell it was from willpower alone.</p><p>Turning his thoughts from the past, Avery moved closer to the edge like kubfu had.</p><p>Leon was focusing attacks mostly on gardevoir. Likely because she was the biggest threat, between her powerful attacks that blinded. She'd done quite a bit of damage to dragapult as well.</p><p>A column of yellow light connected rillaboom and the sky for a moment and forced Avery to shield his eyes. The column came down in an arc, aiming for gardevoir. At the same time, charizard sent a column of flames at the psychic fairy.</p><p>With a last burst of energy, luxray tackled gardevoir, taking rillaboom's attack. The impact made her stumble, then fall. Not far enough to dodge charizard's fire pledge attack, however.</p><p>There was a collective gasp, followed by silence as luxray and gardevoir lay in the aftermath of the attacks, unable to battle.</p><p>Then, confusion as charizard gave a short cry of pain and collapsed to the ground. Avery leaned forward in an attempt to get a better look and this time, kubfu was the one reaching out and giving him a warning growl to be careful. </p><p>Avery smiled at the pokemon. "Thank you." But he was now close enough to see a shadowy line creep out from beneath charizard's prone form and return to gardevoir.</p><p>A Destiny Bond.</p><p>Avery gave a shout of surprise and delight at Victor's cleverness. With one attack, he'd taken down one of Leon's most powerful pokemon.</p><p>The screams and cheers were even louder then as pokemon were returned and the end of the match drew near.</p><p>In the end, Victor did win amidst the excited screams of the dojo members, his gigantamaxed charizard's wildfire burning away the last of the resistance.</p><p>Avery stood as the two called back their last Pokemon and moved closer for the standard handshakes.</p><p>"Come on, kubfu, let's see if we can beat the crowd."</p><p>They did, but just barely, coming out of the double doors just as the champions were making their way off the field.</p><p>Victor's grin widened when he saw Avery.</p><p>"You were amazing!" Avery said by way of greeting. "That Destiny Bond!"</p><p>He laughed. "Gardevoir's call, not mine. I let her decide when to use it."</p><p>Avery hugged him, even though Victor's shirt was damp with sweat. "You guys were amazing."</p><p>Victor wrapped an arm around him and gave him a gentle squeeze, pressing a kiss to Avery's temple. "Thank you."</p><p>And then they were swarmed, surrounded by members who were talking over one another in excitement. </p><p>Avery tried to ease away as he was closed in alongside the champions, but Victor's grip tightened a fraction. When the psychic tugged harder, Victor let him go, glancing at him. For a second, Avery could've sworn he saw disappointment. But it was for an instant before they lit up with excitement as he turned to accept congratulations from an onlooker.</p><p>It was only after he'd slipped away from the press of the small crowd and into the mostly empty dojo that Avery felt he could breathe again. The anxiety had surged so quickly, it was all he could do to get away before it escalated to an attack.</p><p>The memory of Victor's gaze made him feel a little guilty. As the psychic breathed in deep, he walked toward the beach and promised himself to he’d apologize and explain later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So after finally getting back to this and reading over it, I decided I could live with the last two chapters being fairly short. As such, both are going up today so I can finally close this project.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made it finally. It's extremely short, but I think that's because it was originally the epilogue that I attached the final scene to. Without further ado...the final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you said a few more weeks, right?" Leon asked much later.</p>
<p>They were perched on the roof, the sun setting and warming their backs as they stared out over the wilds. Leon confessed to having slipped away to the roof for peace and quiet when he'd stayed on the island.</p>
<p>Victor almost asked for more details but his mind was still buzzing with activity. The adrenaline crash after battle, the tight look on Avery's expression as he pulled away. And the strange emotions the withdrawal had drawn out of him, despite knowing the blond didn't owe him anything.</p>
<p>"Two, three more weeks, yeah," he admitted. "I'd like to work with kubfu a bit more before we challenge a tower."</p>
<p>"That all?" The former champion shot him a knowing sideglance.</p>
<p>"Avery already said he was coming inland; I can focus on wrapping other things up now. I need to release a couple of pokemon to the wild now that they're healed. And a couple more to catch and bring back." Victor let out a breath slowly and did his best not to feel sad and disappointed about his time on the isle coming to an end.</p>
<p>After all, technically he'd stolen every moment.</p>
<p>"Did you have fun?"</p>
<p>Victor thought about his time spent. From meeting Avery, Honey, Mustard. Kubfu choosing him and catching pokemon he'd only previously seen on the internet and in magazines and books. And every private moment with Avery, of course.</p>
<p>Grinning, Victor said, "I had a blast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six months later…</p>
<p>The artificial rainfall from the showerhead echoed around them, lukewarm and pounding at Victor's back. The water would lose the last of its heat soon, but he was unable to tear his gaze from the sight before him.</p>
<p>Avery on his knees, blond locks bunched into Victor's fist. That sweet, talented mouth pulling him deep.</p>
<p>"Ah, fuck, Ave," Victor panted, their locked gazes making him even harder. "You really did miss me."</p>
<p>Two months had seemed like forever,  considering they'd just become official. Texts, calls and late night phone sex only got them so far. But now…</p>
<p>Avery's blunt nails bit into Victor's thighs, making him hiss. The blond's lidded gaze crinkled at the corners before his pace quickened, the lewd, wet sounds bouncing off the tile walls of the shower stall.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna come," he warned, giving a few helpless thrusts. “Baby, I..."</p>
<p>The blond hummed, drawing Victor in deep.</p>
<p>The instant Avery's throat convulsed around the head of Victor's cock, he came hard, nearly doubling over with the force of it. There was nothing but the fall of water, his ragged, breathy groans and the hungry suckling sound of Avery's mouth milking him.</p>
<p>Moments later, he was still hard between the blonde's lips and couldn't resist thrusting languidly, watching himself disappear with each lazy push of his hips. Avery sighed and turned away first, panting softly as he looked up at Victor.</p>
<p>"You look like every dream I've had since I last saw you," Victor murmured, stroking Avery's cheek.</p>
<p>Avery knelt before him, hands resting on his thighs and cock jutting up between them. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded and dark with desire.</p>
<p>Victor helped him off the tile floor and began to lower himself to the shower floor to return the favor. He frowned when Avery stopped him.</p>
<p>"The matches will be starting soon."</p>
<p>"So? The first few are novice trainers compared to Raihan and Leon's battle." He started to descend again. </p>
<p>"It's my first stadium battle," Avery reminded him, tugging him up again. "I want to see it all."</p>
<p>"More than you want me to blow you?" Victor asked, raising a brow in skeptical surprise.</p>
<p>Avery reached to shut off the water, smirking. "You can blow me in the skybox. It pays to be the champion with your own private space, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Victor grinned at the other as he stepped out, tossing Avery a towel. "You little pervert."</p>
<p>Avery smiled back at him, slow and coy. "I was under the impression that you liked me this way."</p>
<p>That he did, Victor had to admit. That he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, that took so much longer than I intended and I'm again so very sorry for the delays. I still can't believe this story was supposed to be a oneshot, but it was quite interesting to see how it grew!! I'm off now to ponder a potential Piers fic; I found some notes and drafts I scribbled out at some point that might make for something interesting. Way in the distance all of my old Sun and Moon fics mock me - someday, I'll return to them (probably). Anyways, thanks again for coming along with me on the journey with these two - happy holidays if you celebrate them and stay safe regardless. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>